


Apoyo

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De no ser porque Paula estaba con ella, Kate nunca habría entrado a una discoteca</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apoyo

De haber estado sola, Kate habría dado media vuelta y regresado a su casa una cuadra antes de llegar a la discoteca.

No era que se considerase demasiado refinada para un sitio así, como había insinuado Rachel días atrás, cuando ella había declinado una invitación a una fiesta; era el miedo de no saber que hacer o que decir en caso de que algún desconocido se acercara era lo que la hacía dudar.

No, pensó una vez llegaron al lugar y la confusa mezcla de música, luces y gente le dio la bienvenida, aun acompañada no habría entrado. Lo único que le daba cierta confianza era la mano en su hombro, perteneciente a Paula, quien no sólo le había sugerido ir cuando le comentó su discusión con Rachel, sino que se había ofrecido a acompañarla.

Todavía nerviosa, pero no queriendo demostrarlo, Kate se concentró en Paula, quien esquivaba parejas mientras la guiaba al fondo del establecimiento, sin parecer incómoda o fuera de lugar, a pesar de que horas antes a Kate le habría parecido imposible imaginarla en un sitio así.

Ashley deseaba preguntarle a la mayor si acostumbraba a ir, pero al sentirse observada toda la curiosidad desapareció de su mente. No le tomó mucho descubrir al joven que estaba mirándola, quien le sonrió de inmediato e hizo un gesto, como si estuviese invitándola a acercarse.

—Señorita Paula... —Kate giró hacia su acompañante, y aunque creía que el ruido se había encargado de silenciar sus palabras no las repitió, segura de que la cabeza de Grace había notado sus dudas.

—Si vale la pena hacerlo —dijo Paula acercándose a ella para hablarle al oído gracias a lo cual Kate la pudo escuchar a pesar de la fuerte música—, también vale la pena exagerarlo. ¿No es eso lo que dice Benning todo el tiempo?

Ashley observó la mayor con sorpresa.

Ciertamente Rachel decía frases similares con demasiada frecuencia, por lo que, aunque ella rara vez estaba de acuerdo, estaba acostumbrada; pero oír algo así de Paula, la cabeza de Grace, una de las chicas más admiradas en el instituto, era simplemente absurdo.

Y aun así ésta parecía estar hablando en serio, ya que su siguiente acción fue hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia el muchacho que continuaba esperando por alguna respuesta y mover sus labios sin dejar salir un sólo sonido -o tal vez no había sido así y la música se había encargado de impedirle oír-.

"Estaré cuidándote".

Kate quería creer que eso era lo que Paula había dicho, por lo que sonrió insegura antes de asentir y caminar hacia el chico.

De haberse detenido y mirado sobre su hombro, Kate habría notado la sonrisa triste en el rostro de la mayor.


End file.
